Desserts
by Kakashihasnicearms
Summary: Inspired by AishyNee-Chan, this is about L, Light, and L will get what he wants: Light trying a certain dessert!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Jinchuuriki still on hold. I don't want to reread the newest chapter to find out what is happening.

Shoutout to my inspirer: AishyNee-Chan (thank you and sorry for making a copy of what you might publish...)

L looked around. He was bored. Bored of this repetitive killing. It was like Kira was getting bored as well. The same kind of death often occurred a week apart. Like a suicide happened once every two weeks, a Friday. And a murder happened every Wednesday. And on Thursdays, it was three or four killings a day, each random at first, but on the first Thursday of the month, it was drug overdose, car crash, truck running into a home, killing some pedophile. He sighed, but it sounded like a grunt. He looked down. His ice cream was melting. He frowned a little, annoyed that the left side was melting much faster than the right. After all, the ice cream in the packages tended to be a little more frozen on one side. _I knew I shouldn't have bought that stupid American ice cream. They can't make ice cream for what it's worth. Can't believe that this many Americans like this brand. At least it's sugary enough. _

Light looked over. "What?"

"Nothing."

Light peered a little closely at him. Light was looking at L like he was new specimen of bug. Light's stare seemed a little...angry? No, that wasn't it.

L looked straight at him, with an unrelenting gaze. He even cocked his head to the right side, just to praise the right side of the ice cream for holding out longer. L felt the ice cream get a little colder feeling. Perhaps that was just him, but he swore the left ice cream side felt jealous so it felt that it too, had to prove itself to L, causing it to be more icy, despite the growing tension at the moment between L and Light.

Perhaps, Light's gaze was looking at, say a bug, continuing with the bug example. Bugs are considered gross and disgusting. _I'm not disgusting. Who could be disgusting and liking ice cream at the same time? Not me. It is one or the other. I am part of the ladder group. But perhaps he thinks I'm gross. That's probably it. I bet it's because Light doesn't like desserts. Oh, that is a terrible thought. It's __definitely_ _because he hasn't tried desserts often. I've seen him eat ice cream before. Maybe, he's jealous I get all the desserts and he doesn't! Maybe that's mixed in with the anger. Like he despises me for getting all the good stuff! Hmm, what's richer than ice cream? Oh, I know. I love that stuff. Goes great with ice cream. And when it's all warm and melting in my mouth. I should get some. Or, make some. Then it'll be hot and delicious. I'll look for an American recipe. They tend to like sugar. A lot. I read somewhere that they have at least half of the population of America trying to lose weight at any given time. Stupid America. It's their fault for being fat. If they got more Japanese culture, or some other culture, they wouldn't be so fat! Hey, that reminds me. I gained a pound yesterday from all the sweets. I will definitely not be fat. I just have to eat a little slower. There. It works perfectly. Eating ice cream _and_ not being fat!_

L twitched a little at his resolve. He twitched because smiling is too much work; it would be wasting all the sugar he has eaten so far. He twitched his left pinky toe, to acknowledge the left side for shaping up to L's tough standards.

L's thoughts and his and Lights' glares lasted only about 4 seconds, at most. Still, L was determined to get the rich dessert to Light. However, the serial killer was completely oblivious to all of this dessert scheming. Light could care less about what was going on in L's head. Light, however, was keener on keeping his identity of Kira secret.

They both turned away from each other. Matsuda looked at them, completely puzzled as to what they could be thinking. _Maybe Light really is Kira..._he thought.

_I will get what I want! _L thought.

_I will get what I want! _Light thought.

A/N Short, I know. Review! Thanks for reading.


	2. The Right Side and Light

A/N Thank you to everyone that has been reading so far! I know there are only a few of you that have favorited and/or followed this story, but that is enough.

I sort of promised a reader that Chapter two might be up today, so here it is!

Matsuda sighed. _I swear those two are so competitive. It's like they want to kill each other. Maybe it's Light who wants L dead. Oh, why do I have such terrible notions!? I really am getting paranoid with all of Kira's killings! Wait...ha! Maybe I'm right! No...yes...no...yes...no...yes...no...yes...no...y es...no...yes...ah, I need to stop this. I'm getting myself all...more paranoid, I guess. Ahhhhhhh! _

Matsuda slapped himself in the face. L slowly looked up at him. However, Light turned his head like he might've broken it.

"What?" L and Light asked simultaneously.

Light whipped his head back to glaring at L. L on the other hand turned his head slowly, as if under a daze.

"Hi," L said. Light scowled, got up, and went upstairs. A minute later, he heard Misa's high-pitched voice, "Light! You..."

Her voice faded, probably because she wasn't in a loud sing-song voice anymore.

"Misa...really?" Light asked in a sort of mischievous voice.

"Oh yes Light!"

"Well..." Light's voice faded as well.

"But...ok..." Misa sounded like she was pouting.

Light and Misa were coming down the stairs.

"Matsuda, Dad, L, I'm leaving. It's already 10. I'm going to get Misa some groceries she wants," Light said. As he said that, he picked up Misa bridal style and she squealed. Light smiled down at her. She relaxed in his arms.

L watched indifferent. _Great! Now both of them are leaving ad my plan can now come into action. _L got up and walked out after them. Light and Misa's car had just turned the corner to get out of the structure. _I'm glad they didn't see me. I would've been ruining their _romantic_ night. Misa is so needy. All she wants is Light. However, I want Light to eat a delicious dessert! _

L turned around and walked back to the building. He walked to get back to the computer. He walked in the shadows so no one would wonder, _Hey, why is L walking back when we're leaving? Is he trying to do something he doesn't want us to see? Maybe _he_ is Kira! Let's go spy on him!_

L sat in his normal position, toes hanging off the edge of the chair, knees curled up to his chest, back not touching the seat, and eyes glued to the screen as he typed. He typed: "_American sugary recipes for brownies"._

Finally, a good one came up. He called up a local delivery grocery shop and ordered sugar, flour, salt, baking soda, baking powder, milk chocolate chips, vanilla extract, eggs, and milk. The man on the other line said the total, ¥37.14, asked for the address, and asked for a name for the delivery. L said, "RyuzakiStarfish." The man ended the conversation by saying that the delivery would arrive in about 15 minutes. L thanked him and hung up. L got bored and saw that his ice cream from earlier. The left side was slowly melting. The right side, however, had melted completely. L frowned a little, extremely disappointed. If L's face moved even the slightest, he was showing some emotion to the extreme degree. In this case, it was mixed anger and disappointment, like a parent reprimanding a child for failing their classes, all of them. It was really a huge letdown. L ate strictly only the left side to reprimand the right side. Matsuda had left the building thinking, _Why is L ordering baking ingredients? Is he that desperate for sweets? Or is he making them for us? Or Light?_

The right side wouldn't turn back. It stayed liquid.

As it turns out, Light was sitting on L's right side. L frowned even more, so much so that his mouth had moved a total of one centimeter down (that's not supposed to be sarcastic either).

A/N Whoa! The right side of the ice cream stayed liquid! Thanks for reading! Review! Otanoushimini! (PM me if you want to find out what that means!)


	3. Annoyed

L took the spoon from the bowl and pushed it away with the other end, the side that isn't the part to eat with. He pushed it away from him slowly trying to humiliate the right side. _Stupid right side. I can't believe it melted. Maybe Light's foul mood made it melt out of fear. Maybe all that anger was making Light's blood boil and the heat from him made the ice cream melt. I think I should eat the left side, since it is still in eating condition, somewhat. On the other hand, I could eat the right side out of sympathy. What should I do? Right side is sympathy. Left side is eating. Eating...sympathy...eating. Hm. I think I should eat the left side. Why? Because Light couldn't get his anger under control and made it melt. After all, he was sitting next to the right side, on my right. Does this mean he is angry and bad? Why would he be angry or bad? Bad? Like Kira bad or like just bad as in not a good person, like a terrible personality, No, his personality is fine. So, he's Kira bad? No, that's not it. Maybe he was just in a foul mood because Misa was busy and couldn't make time for him. I remember he was very excited and even picked Misa up. That was after he was in a bad mood after ruining my ice cream. What kind of groceries could he be getting? Or was it not groceries? They were being very secretive. Maybe its something more. Like they are __enjoying_ _each other's company... I wonder if Light is just putting up an act. I mean, Misa is very clingy and loud and not smart. Why did she even come here in the first place? Huh? What was that?_

A ring from the telephone rang a second time. L blinked, got out of his stupor, and picked up the phone by hanging it by his ear from the top, not allowing any of the phone to touch him.

"Hello?" L asked flatly.

"Hi, your order from the store has arrived. A deliveryman is waiting for you. Please pay him when he asks. Thank you for buying from our store. Have a good day, sir," the woman on the other line said in a fake happiness, as if she had said that over and over again all her career, like she was tired. Tired of her job. Tired or repeating the same thing over and over. L cringed in his mind, thinking about how annoying and unhappy a job like that must be. That is why he liked his job; finding criminals and bringing them to justice. It made him think and allowed him to eat a lot of sweets because he was involved with the police, who for the sake of the investigation, would normally supply the officers with everything and anything they needed. Like marshmallows, ice cream, cookies, brownies, sundaes, and other sweets. L turned his chair and got up. He walked to the door and opened it. It was raining outside.

The deliveryman looked at L, annoyed for a split second. Realizing L had noticed his angry face he composed himself.

"Here are your items. That will be ¥37.14," the deliveryman said in a fake happy tone. _Why do they fake it? Is it because of the absolute need for customer satisfaction? People are just happy to get it delivered and not have to go out in the hot summer and freezing winter. Maybe they enjoy annoying people with their fake smiles and fake accents. Maybe it is just policy... _L thought is over, but it looked like he was zoning out right in front of the deliveryman, who had put on his annoyed face again.

"Sir?" the deliveryman asked politely, but L could see right through him; he was pissed.

"Huh? Oh, right. Thanks. Here," L handed him ¥2,484.75 [about $25 USD]. "Keep the change." And with that, L shut the door. L walked over to the desk (the only one) and placed the paper bag on the left side of the ice cream. _I've got to keep the items in good condition. The right side isn't in good shape._

L began to take out the items.

"Hey, they forgot my cocoa powder. And I don't need baking soda," L internally frowned as he spoke. He would be wasting too much energy, energy carefully cultivated for thoughts, involuntary movements, and very necessary movements, like lifting his hand up and down to scoop up ice cream or eat cake.

L sat in his normal position, toes hanging off the edge of the chair, knees curled up to his chest, back not touching the seat, and eyes glued to the phone keys as he dialed the grocery store's number.

"Hello, Tsuji Grocery Store Lizzie speaking, how may I help you?" a polite voice answered the phone, the same woman from earlier.

"Hi, it's RyuzakiStarfish from earlier. I ordered some items and I didn't receive one of them and it got replaced with another item I don't need. Can you send a person over to retrieve and give me the items?" L asked, bored. In actuality, L was very annoyed, but he denied that, pushing the very concept into the back of his mind. He would be wasting energy.

"Sure. An employee will be at your address in a few minutes. Is there anything else?"

"No, thanks," L hung up and waited. He sat and zoned out. He flinched a flinch almost imperceptible to the naked eye. The phone rang again.

"Sir, the employee is outside," Lizzie said flatly. _She's angry. Why? She should have more patience. _

"Ok. Thank you," L got up and walked over to the door. Upon opening the door, was a soaked to the bone deliveryman, gritting his teeth and his eyes blazed with anger. His face glowed with annoyance. L looked at him with wide eyes. It was creepy, at least to the deliveryman. He was surprised that a deliveryman that was supposed to follow strict customer satisfaction rules would be so rude. As soon as the deliveryman made eye contact with the pale, wide-eyed, indifferent face, his annoyance face, anger eyes, and gritted teeth faded in an instant.

"Sir? Ah, here are your, ah, um, items. H-have a n-nice day," the man was definitely scared by L's stares. L took the bag without breaking eye contact.

_Why is he so frightened?_

_Why is he so scary?!_

"Thank you," L walked backwards without breaking eye contact and closed the door. L walked back to the desk and placed the small paper bag on the desk. After inspecting them, he sat down normally, with his toes hanging off the edge of the chair, knees curled up to his chest, back not touching the seat, and mind thinking over two things.

_Why were those people so angry? I'm sure other people have been very annoying before. Shouldn't they have a tolerance, especially for people like me who do nothing to annoy them?_

_ I should get started on making desserts for Light. I must prepare them tonight so Light will have them to eat tomorrow. Also so the others won't get paranoid and think I'm Kira. I should also taste one from the batch, just to see if those American recipes are really something to waste energy smiling on._

A/N Thanks for reading!


	4. Butter and Salt?

L walked up the stairs with his goods. He walked up very plainly, or as he thought. Left, right, left, right... However, some people would be right, left, right, left... L wondered about this. _Did it have something to do with their writing hands? I write with my right hand__1__. If so, do they step up the first step with their left leg if they're left handed? Or do people do it backwards by using their right hands and step up with their left leg? Or is it right-right or left-left or left-right or right-left? I have 10 steps left. Left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, and right. _

L stopped and thought about this more. He stood at a hallway to more stairs and doors to get to the hotel room parts of the building. _I don't get it._

L started to his room. No one is allowed in without his knowledge. He shifted his bag of goods to his left arm and held it tight. He reached into his right pocket and took out a key. He inserted it into the lock and turned it and with an almost imperceptible click, the door was unlocked. A world of sweets and cooking and mixing and reading and measuring and washing and timing and cutting and cooling and hours and waiting awaited him. He sighed inwardly and pushed open the door. Sighing out loud wastes even more energy than smiling.

He walked to the kitchen and set down his goods on the island. He took out everything and folded the bag exactly on the creases it was shipped to the store with. He put the bag in the lower cabinet next to the trashcan and closed the cabinet door. He turned around, facing the other countertop and stove and refrigerator and dishwasher and upper cabinets and drawers and sink. He went to the third drawer from the left, or the fourth from the right, and opened it. He looked at it and took out 1/4 through 1 cup measuring cups and a leveler and 1/8tsp through 1tbsp cups and a leveler. He turned back around to the island and picked up the paper he had printed out of the recipe.

_Butter? Salt? I didn't order them. I guess I have to take it from Light's room. No, he would notice and then ask why I was there and then he would get suspicious then everyone would think I am snooping around trying to not attract attention that I am Kira. But I am not. I firmly believe it is Light. I need proof, though. Hmm. I should go to some of the rooms that aren't occupied. I think they may have some food staples._

L got up with his key, cellphone, and printout of the recipe in his pocket. He walked to the door and closed the door behind him. A click confirmed it was closed. He walked further down the hallway and pushed open a door that led to more rooms. He knew that numbers 1-10 were occupied or used by the police, but 11-300 was not. However, numbers 12-20, 35-68, 70, 74, 76, 88, 89, 100-150, 152, 153, 154, 155, 156, 166 and 200 were occupied. That left 88* rooms not occupied by anyone.

A/N Sorry for short chapter. I will try to make up for it next time! (^-^)


End file.
